Since their introduction, the use of mobile telephones has grown to the point where mobile telephones are almost ubiquitous. In many cases, users have replaced traditional landline telephones with mobile telephones. One problem associated with mobile phones is the “spam” call. A spam call is typically thought of as an unwanted phone call, for example, from a telemarketer, from a perpetrator of a scam, from an automated dialer etc. Spam calls can be problematic for a number of reasons. They can interrupt the mobile phone user, they can use air time paid for by the user, they can result in the user being the victim of a fraudulent scheme, and can waste the mobile phone user's time and money.